


Photographic Memory

by annemfrye



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemfrye/pseuds/annemfrye
Summary: Photographic MemorySypnosis:Yusuke is running out of ideas for his work. So he decided to contact Ann and prepares for tomorrow.Pairing: Yusuke Kitagawa/Ann Takamaki





	Photographic Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I made this one shot for my close internet friend uwu  
> I'm still new at Persona series tbh so I apologize for the OOC and innacurate content unyuu

"Kitagawa-san?"

Yusuke is currently facing something problematic. He is the only one left in the clubroom aside from his art adviser.

He, is not motivated to draw. An odd thing to happen.

His art teacher approached him and went beside him to sit. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Ma'am..."

The art adviser raised a brow and shrugged. "Stressed?"

Yusuke bit his lower lip. This is really the first time that he isn't inspired to draw something. _Just what happened?_ Numerous thoughts invaded his mind to the point that it stressed him further. _What caused me to stop?_

"Kitagawa-san, it won't hurt to take a small break." she chuckled and stood up to walk around the room. Art supplies scattered and paints joined to give the usually mundane japanese classroom a vibrance. "Go outside, stroll in the park, treat yourself with something. It won't waste your time."

He thought about it. She might be right. But he should draw immediately or else he might not pass it on the deadli---

"Kitagawa-san. Take a break~"

He sighed. Guess he'll follow what his teacher said.

* * *

In a dark room, a small illumination is the only light on it and it only shines at Yusuke's face. He scrolled through his contacts on the phone, a troubled look on his face.

"Okay... I decided to stroll but..."

_Who will accompany me?_

Since meeting the gang and defeating the person that he thought was an admirable person, he started getting close to them. They go outside and play, going on food trips and other things that he doesn't normally do but learned to enjoy it.

He thought of Amamiya Ren. _No. Awkward._

 _Ryuji? Too loud_.

Futaba? "..."

The list goes on. Until...

_Takamaki Ann!_

"Ann!" he stood up suddenly, causing the chair that he was sitting on to fall unceremoniously and loudly.

"Why didn't I thought of her sooner..?"

He quickly checked his phone again and pressed the call button. He waited for a few seconds, repeatedly rehearsing lines until a beep was heard indicating that the call was answered.

"Hello? Kitagawa-kun?"

"..."

No matter how intense he was forcing himself, he can't utter a single word. The line was silent too. Afraid that she might hung up, he spoke.

"Are you available Takamaki-san?" Damn it!

"E-eh... yeah! Do you want to talk about something?"

Finally, the moment has come. He took a deep breath and uttered "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

* * *

"Thank you for accepting my invite." Yusuke bowed as he thanked Ann.

"Mhmm~ I don't have any particular things to do today anyways~!" Ann grinned, showing him a peace sign and a cute grin. Oh how much he wanted to capture that picture. Maybe he should consider photography?

"Kitagawa-kun?"

"S-sorry. You aren't hungry?"

"It's too early for lunch! How about a stroll in the park?"

 _Park?_ He haven't been in a park for a long time. Maybe he can find something along the way.

"Let's."

* * *

They sat on a bench. It couldn’t go wrong… well, at the very least… The atmosphere is awkward and not one of them dared to speak.

In front of them is a lake. The clear water rippling as geese and ducks swam. Their offsprings behind them.

“So, having an art block?”

“Just how much do you know?”

Ann fidgets on her seat. A drop of sweat threatening to fall on her cheek. “Well, I kind of overheard your conversation with Takagi-sensei yesterday…”

“Yeah. I’ve been struggling lately.”

Yusuke explained everything that troubled him. Ann listened intently, her gaze focusing on the ranting Yusuke. She occasionally adds a few comments stating her sympathy to the poor boy.

“If only my drive to draw can go back.”

“It will! You just needed a break though~ You’re clearly pushing yourself!” She chided.

Yusuke sighed.

“It’s going to be fine, don’t worry Kitagawa-kun.”

He must trust himself. Things will be fine.

“So~ Let’s feed the ducks!”

Ann was busy admiring the scene in front of her. Yusuke had a chance to study her. She normally doesn’t wear elegant-like clothes but he concluded that she might have changed her usual taste for this day. Talk about feeling special.

Her dress’s skirt part reached above her knees. The sleeves reached until the wrists. There is no particular pattern or motif but pure white and black. Simple but elegant.

“Kitagawa-kun?”

She casted a curious look at him.

_Shoot… I got caught…_

“Ah… yeah… sorry… “

Maybe he can find his inspiration sooner.

* * *

After frolicking in the park, they decided to walk leisurely until they reached a local café.

“Do you want anything in particular?” Yusuke, the gentleman he is decided to order for the two of them.

“Wait, I’ll pay for my share. “

“No its okay. It’s a thank you for accompanying me.”

After their small argument, Ann decided to give up and volunteered to find a booth to stay.

As Yusuke waited, he will casually glance at Ann’s direction. She isn’t doing anything in particular. But the scene was perfect for Yusuke’s point of view.

* * *

“I enjoyed the stroll and the café!” Ann said as she stretched her sore arms.

“I’m glad you did. I also had fun.”

“Yeah! I’m rooting for you so keep up the good--- w-WOAH!!”

Ann accidentally stepped on a rock, she was about to fall. But Yusuke’s fast reaction saved her. His hands were both holding her shoulders. He slowly pulled her back towards his chest.

Ann could hear his soft breath and his beating heart behind her. She gathered all of her courage and slowly turned to look at him.

Yusuke holds a serious face. Eyes focused on her. He was silent. So was she.

“Mom! Look at those two!” A passing parent and child looked at their direction. The parent chided their child and hurriedly pulled the curious little one at the romantic scene.

“S-sorry… “ Yusuke let out a deep breath as he slowly let go of her shoulders.

“Y-yeah…” Ann winced at the sudden loss of contact and gathered all of her courage.

“Shall I walk you home?”

“Thanks, Kitagawa-kun. “

* * *

“I take that you are well-rested and gathered enough ideas?” Takagi-sensei asked. A wide grin etched on her lips.

In front of her, Yusuke frowns, concentrating on a piece.

“Eh~? Motivated are we?”

The canvas is still at a sketch state. But the figure is obvious. It was a girl in a simple dress, looking outside the window. A smile gracing her lips and eyes twinkling.

“Any title?”

Yusuke stopped his actions, looking focused.

“For Ann.”


End file.
